


The Best Birthday Ever

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Birthday Party, Blade Leader Keith, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Post Series, Surprise Party, season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The Paladins and Alteans team up with Keith's pack to give him a surprise party for his birthday.





	The Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender.
> 
> Author Note: This is team as family with Dads of Marmora thrown in. It is also somewhat canon compliant in regards to Altea and Daibazaal being brought back. However, Allura didn't die to bring it about. Also, she and Lance are not dating. They decided they were better off as friends. Krolia and Kolivan are still the representatives of the Galactic Republic for Daibazaal, and Keith is the leader of the new humanitarian relief Blades. Acxa is here as Keith's older sister (not twin).

"The Best Birthday Ever"

"Relief mission was a complete success, Kolivan," Keith reported. Even though he was the leader of the Blades, he still reported to Kolivan as he recognized his expertise in leading the organization, even if it was going in a different direction.

"Well done, kit. Do you have enough supplies left for a small relief mission?"

"How small?"

"There is a village on one of the moons that has requested help. It's no larger than a hundred beings."

Keith sighed inwardly. He and his personal team of Blades were tired, but they did have enough supplies for a mission of that size. "Send me the coordinates and we'll be there. We will be cleaned out after that, so we will be headed back. I'll contact you again when the mission is over."

"No need for that, kit. When you are finished, come back home. Our pack, especially your mother, misses you."

Keith smiled. "I miss you guys too. Keith over and out."

The view screen blinked off, and Keith sighed. "Well, girls, you heard Kolivan. We have a small mission to do before we can go home."

%%%

"I sent him on the mission as requested, but I still don't understand why he needed to be sent away," Kolivan stated as he turned around to face the rest of his pack.

"It's because his birthday is coming up and the preparations are not finished yet," Krolia replied. "We just need a little bit more time."

"What needs completed?" Ulaz asked.

"The Paladins are taking care of the preparations. We just need to guarantee a large enough space for everyone to gather," Krolia answered. "In fact, they should be on their way via wormhole."

A light blinked on the consol and an alarm sounded alerting the Galra to the opening of a wormhole. To their surprise, there were two wormholes that opened; one blue and one orange. Out of the blue wormhole came an Altean pod, and a Garrison ship came out of the orange wormhole.

"Altean Delegation requesting permission to land."

"Oh, come on, Allura. There's no need to be so formal. Krolia knows we're coming," Lance spoke up from the Garrison pod.

Krolia grinned. "I am expecting you both. Please land quickly so we can get this done as fast as possible."

"Is Keith on his way?" Shiro asked.

"No. I sent him and his personal team of Blades on a small relief mission, but it might not take long," Kolivan answered.

"Understood. Garrison pod over and out."

Both pods landed, and their occupants disembarked. Each person was carrying something (gifts, decorations, cakes, cake decorations, etc).

Hunk and Romelle had baked many, round red velvet cakes on Earth, so Keith could have a three tier cake for his birthday. They were going to decorate each tier differently; the bottom tier was going to show his time as the Red Paladin with the likeness of the Red Lion and her element of fire, the second tier was going to show his time as the Black Paladin with the likeness of the Black Lion and her element of the sky, and the top tier was going to show his time as an agent of the BoM with the sides showcasing his time as a regular agent and the very top as the leader. It was their gift to Keith.

Lance was carrying his wrapped gift and a large box of party decorations. Somehow, he had found decorations featuring the Voltron lions and bought all the ones with the Red and/or Black Lions on them. He also brought a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Keith' and crepe paper in red, purple, and black. Shiro was shaking his head at the crepe paper. (He figured Keith wouldn't like it).

Shiro was carrying a medium sized thin box tied in ribbon and topped with a bow in his left hand and his right arm was floating beside him holding a large box full of the decorations Hunk and Romelle needed to complete Keith's cake.

Matt and Pidge were the last two out of the Garrison pod. Matt was carrying a large gift bag, the red tissue paper peeking out over the top, and Pidge was fiddling with her data pad as she walked.

Allura and Coran didn't have anything except a small box between the two of them. The box had a red bow on top, obviously their gift for Keith.

The five humans and three Alteans entered the capital city's conference building and were instantly met by Keith's pack. Thace showed Hunk and Romelle where the kitchen was, and took the box of cake decorations from Shiro. Ulaz led the others to the largest conference room which was reserved for Keith's party. Lance immediately got to work decorating the room. Shiro pulled one of the tables to the side and set his box on it, which designated it for presents. Allura and Matt walked over and set their presents on the table as well. Lance put his present on the table while he decorated the room. Shiro put his foot down when Lance tried to use the crepe paper. "Keith's not going to like it. You know he prefers simple over extravagant."

Lance pouted but put the crepe paper back in the box and pulled out the banner. "Hey, Shiro, could you put the banner up? I want it to be hanging from the ceiling."

Shiro smiled. "That I can do."

%%%

Keith sighed and rolled his right shoulder as he sat down in his chair. Acxa glanced at her younger brother. He didn't know she was his sister. She always wanted to tell him, but there was never a good enough moment. Their mom promised that she'd be able to tell him at his surprise party. She and the girls had to keep the party a secret, even though they didn't understand the reasoning behind it. Keith _knew_ it was his birthday; how could a party be a surprise? They did buy him a present though. It had been a couple of quintants before their large relief mission, and Acxa had gotten permission to go to the space mall to pick up some supplies. It was while on the supply run that she saw something she _knew_ Keith would love. She had given it to their mom for safe keeping.

"You all right there, Keith?" Ezor had noticed his movements.

"I guess. My right shoulder hurts. I got injured when I took my trials all those deca-phoebes ago, and it hurts every so often."

"You should ask Ulaz to look it over," Acxa suggested. "He might have something."

"Yeah maybe. Let's go home."

Acxa took the controls and flew them home. She sent a secret communique to their pack, letting them know they were on the way and to expect them within the next two vargas.

The trip to Daibazaal was uneventful, and the four Blades exited the ship. Keith was so tired that he didn't even notice the pod from the Garrison or the Altean pod in the hangar. Acxa was at his side and seemed to be guiding him in a different direction than Kolivan's office. That thought amused him. No matter what Kolivan was doing, he had an office, though he shared this one with Krolia.

"Kolivan is in the largest conference room, awaiting our arrival," Acxa mentioned.

"Is he in a meeting?" Keith asked.

"No. There's not a meeting scheduled for today."

"How do you know about that?" Keith asked as he walked into a darkened room. Keith looked side to side, his eyes glowing slightly. He always had decent night vision, not as good as his pack but better than a human's. He could just make out some shapes before the lights came back on, causing him to blink harshly.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Keith!"

Keith looked at all the gathered people. There were the two Alteans, Allura and Coran, as well as Shiro, Pidge, Lance, and Matt. His entire pack was there as well, his current team of Blades joining the throng of people, which parted to let Hunk and Romelle through. They were carrying a three tier, gorgeously decorated cake. There were many candles lit; Keith didn't care to count how many.

"This is our present to you. Romelle and I made this for you."

Tears leapt to his eyes. "Guys, thank you. This means so much to me."

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, Mullet!"

"What more could I ask for?" Keith inquired before indulging Lance. He closed his eyes and thought about his wish before he opened his eyes and blew out the candles with one breath.

Shiro, Lance, Pidge, and Matt clapped enthusiastically. Hunk and Romelle set the cake down on a nearby table, taking the candles off and readying it for Keith to cut it. In the meantime, Keith went over to his friends and received hugs and well wishes.

"You guys!" Keith lightly punched Shiro in the shoulder and gave Matt a playful shove. He grabbed Pidge and Lance in headlocks. "I didn't expect a thing!"

Lance pulled out of the headlock with a grin. "That was the point."

"Keith! Come cut the cake!" Hunk called out.

Keith dutifully walked over and made the first cut before letting himself be drawn away by his pack. Purrs, rumbles, hums, amused sounding growls, and huffs along with nuzzles and pets were exchanged at a rapid pace with his Blades joining in.

Hunk and Romelle passed out pieces of the cake to everyone who wanted one with Keith getting the first piece. His eyes sparkled when he saw it was a red velvet cake. After everyone ate their piece, it was time for presents.

Shiro led Keith over to the table where the presents were. There was a small box, a large gift bag, a medium sized thin box, a smaller thin box, and a lumpy wrapped gift. Keith looked over the selection. "Which one should I open first?"

"Open ours first!" the Holt siblings chorused.

"It's the gift bag," Shiro said helpfully.

Keith grabbed the gift bag and read the tag, which stated it was from all four Holts instead of just the siblings. He opened the bag, withdrew the tissue paper, and found it was full of art supplies. He pulled out a sketch pad, charcoal pencils, colored pencils, special erasers for charcoal pencils, oil pastels, regular pencils, and a sharpener. He packed the supplies back into the bag and hugged Pidge and Matt. "Thank you, guys, and tell your parents thanks as well."

"Open mine next!" Lance cried. "I actually wrapped it!"

Keith picked up the deceptively light package and looked it over. He raised an eyebrow at the wrapping paper. It was black with little white dots and cartoonish red rocket ships and the words 'happy birthday' written on it. It was supposed to resemble a space scene from a cartoon show Keith guessed. He looked up at Lance. "You chose this paper why?"

Lance held his hands up in defeat. "Don't blame me, dude. Sylvio was the one who picked it out!"

Keith chuckled. He couldn't get upset at Lance's little nephew. He opened the gift and held up a black hoodie. His eyes fell on the white lettering on the front, which spelled out 'Undercover Galra.' Another eyebrow was raised. "Lance."

Lance chuckled and draped an arm around Keith's shoulders. "I saw this airbrush shop that could airbrush anything you wanted on an article of clothing, and I couldn't resist! It suits you, Mullet, and you know it."

"What does it say, kit?" Antok asked.

Keith turned the hoodie around to show the six members of his pack and his three personal Blades. Acxa and Regris couldn't help but chuckle at the words. Keith blushed and set the hoodie down. "Excuse me while I murder Lance."

Lance ducked behind Allura, who neatly stepped out of the line of fire. "Oh no you don't. I didn't get between you two on the castle ship, and I'm not about to start now."

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders. "Don't kill Lance. He means well, and you know it. Now, open my gift."

He pushed the thin, medium sized box forward. Keith opened the box and gasped. Inside was an oversized knife, tucked safely in its sheath. He withdrew the card, which read: - Oversize Kukri Battle Knife, length: 11 1/2 inches, two tone finish on blade, partially serrated, rubberized handle offers firm and impact absorbing grip -. He tucked the card back in the box and hugged Shiro. "This is amazing, Shiro! How did you know I was looking at this?"

"A little birdie told me...or rather a little Pidgeon told me."

Pidge whistled and refused to meet Keith's eyes. Keith grinned wide and called out, "You are _not_ slick, Pidge."

"Never claimed to be!" she shot back.

Keith just grinned even wider and grabbed the closest present which was a small box. He opened the box, and his eyes widened. He withdrew two sets of throwing knives, still sheathed in their protective holders. He set one set down on the table and unlatched the other set. He slipped one of the throwing knives out and looked it over. It was an obsidian metal with a circular pommel, and the grip was wrapped in a black twine like material. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He closed it and opened it again with the same result. Allura took pity on the new Blade Leader and walked over. "These are from Coran and myself. We figured you would like them."

Keith sheathed the throwing knife before setting the set back on the table. He wrapped his arms around Allura's shoulders and purred to her. "Thank you very much; both of you."

Allura curled her arms around Keith's head. "You are very welcome."

He unwrapped his arms and looked at the table. "There's another present?"

"Open it," Allura urged.

He slid the large, thin box close and opened it. His mouth fell open in shock at he gazed the sword (tucked into its sheath) and read the card detailing information about the blade. - Honshu Boshin Katana (Modern Tactical Samurai/Ninja Sword), hand forged, angled pommel, length: 40 3/4 inches, remains razor sharp even after slicing through solid rock, no slip grip, ergonomic contours boost comfort & reduces fatigue -.

Keith looked up at the gathered guests and family. "Who is this from?"

"It's from us," Acxa spoke up, gesturing to her and the other two girls. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it. Thank you." Keith pulled the girls close, giving and receiving nuzzles.

"There is one more present, kit," Krolia spoke up.

Keith looked back at the table. "Where?"

Krolia chuckled. "It's not a physical present. Come here, my kit."

Keith left his Blades' embrace and went over to his mother. "I know how important family is to you, my son, so it's only fitting that you learn this on your birthday. You have an older sister."

Keith looked up at her. "What? Who?"

"It's me, Keith. I'm your sister," Acxa answered.

Keith turned his head quickly in her direction. "You are? When did you find out?"

"It's been a deca-phoebe since I found out. I just couldn't find the right time to tell you."

Keith held his arms out for Acxa to join him and their mother. There was no hesitation on Acxa's part. She immediately dashed over and was pulled into her mom's arms with her brother right next to her. Keith purred in delight. This had to be the best birthday ever.

Fin


End file.
